Mikki
A baker by trade and a former apprentice to Dumas. He is a friend of Roya and Zed. He is given Dumas' spirit after Dumas was killed and had serious difficulty controlling it. He seems to be romantically interested in Pino, a maid of Robès. Mikki seems to be a childhood friend of Roya. Mikki makes his first appearance in episode 3, in which he elaborates on his will to live up to the expectations of his sensei, Dumas. Mikki works hard every day within a field-like area, accomplishing simple tasks with Dumas. However he is not cut out for shardcasting due to being good-natured as seen during a sparring match against Roya and in the Joust. After Dumas was forced to be rid of his house, Mikki takes him to live in his family's abandoned house with Zed and Roya. This is when Mikki decides to start baking unique style bread as his new occupation, as to attain money. Other than baking bread, Mikki attempts to regularly become stronger as a Shard Caster, but seems to always fail in this endeavour due to having a kind and gentle heart. After Mikki later hears of Dumas' death, he seems to go insane. He kept striving for more power as to quell his suffering about how he could have been able to save Dumas if he had been stronger at the time. This insanity was caused when Robès had handed Mikki Dumas's spirit. This seems to be a primary factor within the ways of the spirit. Mikki later recovers from this and returns to baking. During a filler episode Mikki and Zed are invited to party by Robès. Although Zed doesn't want to go, he is prusuded by Mikki because he has a crush on one of Robès maids. Along the way they find a yellow spirit which Zed takes. When the reached the mansion they were confronted by a group of thugs that wanted to challenged Robès. Zed ewas going to fight them but then the yellow shard he found earlier started glowing. Zed gave them the shard and then left them to Mikki. Mikki brought out Arumadoru to fight but it trip over th yellow shard and landed of the thugs. Pino was impressed by how he defeated them. Later, Mikki decides to give up shardcasting and devote all his time to baking. He admits that he has more skill at business than fighting. As if to reinforce this notion, Mikki's bakery has become so popular in Templer that he has recently opened a branch store. Pino and another of Robè's maids have quit their job at Rhobes' mansion and are now working for Mikki full-time. Mikki uses Earth based shards along with a regular earth sword. Mikki's Spirit's name is Arumadoru. It never accomplishes anything within the series due to being rather undisciplined, which reflects Mikki's weak will. Mikki attempted to use this Spirit when training with Roya, along with battling at the Joust tournament. He has Slaguna, Dumas' old Spirit which Robès gave to him as a memento, but never used it in any battles other than when he was controlled by it.